


Pace it Slowly

by Seikina25



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Human AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, crowley is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikina25/pseuds/Seikina25
Summary: “I...uh- you better not… I understand if you can’t wait.”“Who says I can’t? How can someone as clever as you- be so stupid!?”A pause, a sad sigh before Aziraphale muttered, “You go too fast for me, Crowley.”It went for three whole months. Crowley buried himself in his work and seminars as a Pediatric Doctor. Text and voice messages were ignored due to a miscommunication. Aziraphale told him that Crowley is going too fast. Now with a late realization, is it too late to pace it slowly?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pace it Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All medical-related stuff here are based on internet researches, school textbooks I have been reading, hospital setting observation and classroom discussion, which I have as a health sciences student. If there are any mistakes or gaps in knowledge about some topics, blame my hyper-enthusiasm to show readers contents like this ^^"

_ “You go too fast for me, Crowley.” _

Crowley walked down the hallways of the hospital, pretending that he wasn’t, at all, affected by the rejection he experienced three months ago. He had just arrived when he had gotten a call from someone who had placed him as an emergency person to contact. He is shocked, confused and worried while driving on his way. He is sure that he had broken traffic rules with how fast he was going but he didn’t care. He had to be there.

Aziraphale is in the hospital. Whether the other loves him back or not is out of the picture right now. He had to be there as a friend… at least.

“Aziraphale Williams?” Crowley called out at the administration area, worry written on his face.

The nurse turned to him and nodded her head. “Dr. Crowley, he is still in the OR. You can wait outside or over there.” She pointed at the chairs at the side, just opposite her.

Crowley looked behind him and shook his head. “No, I’ll wait nearby. Thanks, Jess.” After what he muttered, he made his way towards the elevator. 

What happened in the entirety of three months? He was moping, burying his face in work and seminars- that’s what. He had been in seminars here and there, ignoring all calls that Aziraphale had left him during all those times. He didn’t send a single reply, nor a callback. And now that he had time to think things through, he had realized that it wasn’t really rejection. He was about to ask Aziraphale to meet up but he received a phone call instead, summoning him to the hospital. How could he not know anything? Aziraphale didn’t say anything to him at all... He regrets not asking, not knowing and not being there.

The elevator’s ding alerted him of where he is. He stepped out and made his way towards the waiting area. He sat at one of the chairs, bringing his hand up to ruffle his hair roughly, frustrated.

_ “Society will ask, Crowley, and they will not approve...” _

_ “Who cares what they think? We’re on our side!” _

Fragments of their fights over the years echoed in his mind. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_ “I...uh- you better not… I understand if you can’t wait. _ ”

_ “Who says I can’t? How can someone as clever as you- be so stupid!?” _

_ A pause, a sad sigh before Aziraphale muttered, “You go too fast for me, Crowley.”  _

“Damn it to hell!” Crowley pulled on some of his hair, trying and failing to calm himself. It was the last time they had spoken and it was a fight. He had all the faith for his colleagues. But if he’ll be gone without giving Crowley a chance to apologize, he’d curse. He’ll curse them all!

Noticing his erratic breathing, he closed his eyes and tried to regulate it back. He is a doctor and it is unsightly for anyone to see him in a distressed state. He is the one who usually has to ask people to calm down. He should not need anyone to tell him that. After a while, he opened his eyes, letting go of his hair. Turning towards the operating room’s doors, he let out a tired sigh. 

“I go too fast for him, huh?” He muttered under his breath, shaking his head to free him of the negative thoughts surrounding him.

He took out his phone, deciding to use it as a distraction. He was about to go through his social media or play some games when he remembered that he was left with plenty of voice messages that he had not opened yet, all of those from Aziraphale. Gathering the courage, he pressed the oldest one, which came from a month ago.

_ “Dear,” _ he heard Aziraphale start.  _ “I know our argument has left you disheartened but I am quite worried. Please do call me back, yes?” _

A shaky sigh came from him before Crowley pressed play for the next one.

_ “Dear, I know that it is stupid to ask but are you all right? You were not returning my messages and calls. I hope no ill-fate has befallen you. Can you please come over? Or message me back if you are too busy.” _

Another play.

_ “Dear, how are you doing? I hope you are doing good. Oh, I was just hoping for a call back but I do understand that you need the time and space. Tell me what you are up to when you can, yes?” _

And another.

_ “Dear, hello. I think it would be delightful if I update you with some happenings in the university, hm? Ms. Sanders told us that she is getting married soon. She invited me but I could not go. I was busy dealing with my students. Still, it was wonderful to be invited! I hope you are around. It would be lovely to talk in person. See you soon!” _

And another.

_ “Dear, I have nothing to say today. I long to see you soon. I hope you are taking care of yourself, yes?” _

And another.

_ “Dear, I hope you are well. Do not ignore when your body needs the rest and sleep, okay? Can I come over? I will be leaving you a bottle of wine. Oh, but yes, I should not, right? Ah, but do call me when you can. I am sure you have highly missed this brand. I will talk to you soon, I hope?” _

Finally, only two voice messages remain. Crowley looked at his phone, hesitating for a second before he pressed play on the older one, which was from yesterday.

_ “Crowley.” _ Aziraphale’s voice sounds strained.  _ “I came from my monthly check-up today. It would seem that I had gotten worse.” _ A small, sad sigh can be heard from the other side. _ “I am thinking of going to surgery. It was recommended, after all. Oh, and yes, I have heard that you left for a three-day-seminar this morning. Take care of yourself for me, yes? I’ll...” _ A pause. A shaky sigh and a sniff made Crowley aware that his angel could be crying. It broke his heart to hear it.  _ “I’ll miss you.” _

He failed to notice that tears were running down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away but more came flowing down. He bit his lips, closing his eyes. Aziraphale has never told him anything about why he had to take up monthly check-ups. All he knew is that they were important and he would usually drive them to catch them.

_ “You sure it isn’t something to be worried about?” _

_ A shake of the head. “No, no. No, it is nothing to be worried about. Mother had always been overprotective a lot. You know how she is.” _

His angel would always smile and tell him it isn’t something to be worried about and now Aziraphale is in surgery.

He might be overreacting. But he has no idea why Aziraphale is there. He has no idea of the purposes of those check-ups nor did he know what has been going on for the months he wasn’t around for. He has nothing else to blame but his absence- and himself.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Second fanfic from the same fandom is angst already. I'm weird lol.


End file.
